Forgotten Green
Credited to ForceOfNightmares. Pokémon: Forgotten Green When I was a kid, my family did not have a whole lot of money. When I was 6 my dad and mom managed to scrape together enough dough to buy me a brand new Blue Gameboy advance SP along with a copy of Pokémon Leaf Green. I remember loving playing it and talking about it all the time with my friends at school. Anytime when I wasn’t playing the game I was drawing my team of Pokémon in my drawing book. My team was a Venusaur, Zapdos, Wigglytuff, Nidoking, Farfetch’d and Kingdra and they were all level 100. None of my friends could beat me when we battled using the wireless adaptors!!! However, that was a few years ago now and I had restarted the game many times since then playing what is known as a “Nuzlocke” challenge (don’t worry I had traded all of my Pokémon up to my copy of pearl using the pokepark feature). I was very good at the game and I often completed a “Nuzlocke” only losing 1 or 1 of my team and it was usually against either Sabrina or the Elite Four because they were the toughest fights by far in the game although I did once lose a Pidgeot to Giovanni when I forgot that Rhyhorn was a rock type and it used rock blast and hit 3 times knocking out my Pidgeot but other than that I was pretty good at the game. However I am 21 now and have not played a Pokémon game in 5 years, ever since I got a job and a girlfriend. I had not thought of those games until my mom died of terminal brain cancer unexplainably. I decided to get out my new Gameboy and replay Leaf Green to bring back some good memories. I went to my parent’s house (because I lived with my girlfriend now) to pick up my old Gameboy advance SP. My dad wasn’t in because he was probably at the local bar drinking away his sorrows my mother’s death was hard on me but I could only imagine how much it was destroying him! I find my Gameboy in the desk in my room along with the game and charger. I went downstairs and sat down on my sofa and plugged in the Gameboy in the wall socket behind the sofa. I had forgotten how before I had to get my mom to move the sofa out when I had to plug the charger in because I was too short and couldn’t move the sofa on my own but now I could just reach down and plug it in. *Click* I turned on the Gameboy and the old splash screen sounded. I was so excited to play that I nearly forgot that my mom had died. The game said that the battery had run dry so time events would not occur but I didn’t care I was just excited to play it again. The familiar music played and the start screen loaded. I instantly started a new game but my old file was a completed Nuzlocke that I had done in 7 hours because I was used to be very good at the game. Something weird happened when I tried to start a new game and the game asked me 4 0r 5 times if I was sure I wanted to delete the save file. I don’t remember the game doing that when I was a kid but I decided to keep playing. I picked the girl character and named her Clarissa because that was my mom’s name when she was still alive. I picked the Bulbasaur and called it Jeremy because that was name and my rival was named Tim after my father. I think that my mother would have liked that. I quickly got through the game as I had played it many times before but I noticed something strange, whenever I fainted a Pokémon, the game would say that the Pokémon had died instead! I couldn’t remember if the game always said that though so I kept playing. I was pretty good at the game so I got to Cerulean City in under 3 hours! When I got to the rival battle with Tim before the nugget bridge something very weird happened. When Tim came onto the screen he had no legs and only one arm and it looked like he was dragging himself along the floor with a trail of red following behind him. All he said was “please don’t” and then the rival battle began. Instead of full health all of his Pokémon had 0 health and were covered in red, could it have been… blood??? The Pokémon were also missing limbs so it must have been. Each time he sent a Pokémon out it would emit a painful cry before being instantly withdrawn. I was horrified by what I was seeing. After the battle Tim said “I asked you not to” before running off to the top of the screen. I was traumatized by what I had seen but I had to find out what exactly I had seen. I kept going along the bridge but there were no trainers waiting along it like there were usually to battle you so you can battle the team rocket grunt at the end and get the nugget. The trail of blood ran along the bridge and at the end I found Tim again. A text box appeared and Tim said “I cannot go on anymore” and then jumped into the river. I was surprised as I had never seen that animation before. I kept going along the route and decided to see if Bill was still there but none of the trainers were. I arrived at Bill’s house and no one was there but clicking on any of the objects in the room just read “It’s a bunch of occult stuff in a box, best leave alone what you don’t understand!” I thought back to the night when my mother had died and how my dad and I had used an Ouija board to try to contact her. At the time we had not gotten any messages so I left it under a bridge were I had found it. I left the house afraid now and headed for Misty’s gym. Because I had chosen Bulbasaur and he had now evolved into Ivysaur I was not worried about losing to the gym. When I went into the gym, the guy that usually stands by the entrance said “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, a tragedy had happened, Champ in the making!” I decided to go in anyway and the bodies of Misty and the trainers was floating in the water. I was horrified at the sight and threw up onto my sofa. I left the gym and decided to turn off the game because of all the messed up things I had seen. After cleaning off the sofa I decided to clean up the mess on my sofa and afterwards I went back to the game to find out what was really going one. The game started up by the start screen was red like I had started up Pokémon Fire Red and the title screen now said “Pokémon Forgotten Green”. I was scared but hit the start button. The game started up and I was now in the rock tunnel (I knew that it was because the screen was dark like when you haven’t used flashed). But the floor was red and I knew that it was because it was covered in blood. I knew my way through rock tunnel without flash because I was pretty good at the game and I got through with no encounters or trainer battles which I was weird but kept playing. I arrived in Lavander Town and felt a sense of unease because the music was playing in a distorted way and it sounded extra creepy than when it used to play when I was a kid. When I went into the ghost tower, an NPC walked up to me and said “Hello, Jeremy, we’ve been waiting for you” I was confused because they had used my name instead of my mom’s but I thought that they might have some answers so kept playing. “Y’know, Jeremy, playing with things you don’t understand can be very dangerous, your dear old whore of a mother didn’t know that and now that harlot is burning in hell!” A cackle erupted from the speaker of the Gameboy and I jumped backwards. I screamed at the Gameboy “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!?!?” The laughter coming from the Gameboy just kept going and I picked it up and again screamed. From the speaker a demonic voice says “What, you think your mother just died for no reason? I killed her after she played with my ouija board!” This was followed by more cackling. Off course, it all made sense now. I tried to turn off the Gameboy but it stayed on. Blood started pouring out of the Gameboy and poured all over me and my sofa. I didn’t care because I had to beat whatever this was. “Okay,” I said, “I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!” The laughter stopped and for a second there was silence apart from the sound of blood pouring onto me from the Gameboy. Suddenly the voice screamed out “MEEEEEEEE????? You want to challenge me????” The noise was so loud that blood from the Gameboy splashed into my face and I was drenched. “Very well, as you wish” A battle started and the text said, “Demonic ??? would like to battle!” I sent out my level 23 Ivysaur, but the demonic being sent out a level 999 “Unknown horror”. Before I could even choose an option the unknown horror used a move called KILL and my Ivysaur died in one hit. “Here, have it!” Cackled the voice before a bloody and dead Ivysaur came out of my Gameboy and fell onto my lap with a splash from all the blood! I had always wanted a real Pokémon but not like this! “You cheating bastard!” I screamed. Suddenly the Gameboy lid clamped shut on my hands but it now had teeth and they bore deep into my skin and I started bleeding everywhere! I screamed out in pain and the demon just said “Ehahahaha do you like that Jeremy? Mmmmmm so tasty I think I might go for seconds!” The Gameboy stopped biting me and in an instant I threw it across the room. The Gameboy flew up into the air and bellowed out “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE FROM THIS BATTLE JEREMY” and started flying at me. I closed my eyes and looked away, expecting this to be the end, but a few seconds later I was surprised that I was still alive. I looked up and my mother was there but only as a spirit. “You must run Jeremy, get out of here and destroy that Ouija board!!!” She was holding the Gameboy at bay and threw me out of the window onto the front lawn. I went into the garage and found my old baseball bat and set off for the Ouija board. I must have looked so strange walking through the streets covered in blood but I didn’t care. I had to destroy that Ouija board. I started running but suddenly I was hit by a car. I picked myself up and was about to start running on again when my girlfriend got out of the car. “Jeremy?” She said with worry. “Babe, I’ve got something that I NEED to do babe”. She store at me for a second then said “Hop in!” My girlfriend, Samantha, or Sam as I liked to call her, drove with the speed of a tiger. “Where are we going, hun?” “We have to get to the bride!” I replied. “Okay babe, I’m on it” Sam mounted the curb luckily it was a Sunday so it wasn’t very busy and we got to the bridge in no time. I sprung out of the car with my bat and jumped down the bridge to where I left the Ouija board. “What, it should BE here! Where is it?” The Ouija board should have been where I left it under the bridge because no one would want something like that. From up on the bridge I heard Sam call out “What honey? What are you looking for?” “The Ouija board!” “But why woul-” Sam’s sentence was stopped short. I look up to the bridge and the demon was there, just playing my Gameboy all casually, Sam hanging off of one of his arms. In the real word, he looked like a snake, but instead of a snake head, it was a demon head with legs. “Hahahaha, you cannot escape from me Jeremy!” The demon jumped down from the bridge and landed next to me. “You! What did you do with the board?” “I threw it into the river the moment I was free of course!” “You bastard! Now how am I meant to defeat you?” “Ahahahahha Jeremy, that’s the point, you aren’t!” The demon lunged at me and I rolled down the bank. At the moment, my own father came crawling out of the river, missing his arm and legs just like in the game! “Take this!” He cried out and threw the board to me. “Thanks dad!” I said as I caught it and threw it to the ground. “Now it’s time to end you”. I raised my bat above my head and brought it down with a hard smack, the demon lunged forward but before he could get me the board shattered into pieces and he was gone. Two weeks later and I still have nightmares about that day. With everything in my life that was good gone (including my dad, girlfriend and Gameboy) I don’t know if I can keep going with this. Every night there screams haunt my dreams and I fear that I may have to end it all so as to be with them and stop this torment. My mind cannot take it anymore that demon took everything from me and now I must leave. Goodbye everybody. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games